


Sweet Innocence

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [11]
Category: Moon Child (2003), Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, Slightly Underage, UST Free/Michel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While half of the team is out on a mission, Michel has Halloween night free. His date cancels, and since he still can't find a way to be with Free, Michel decides to go into the club anyway. Moon child crossover! (Corresponds with "Dressed to Kill" )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> In My universe the Character Michel is older in both appearance and age. He is Seventeen/Eighteen in this series.

Michel paced back and forth in front of the club. He absently kicked at the curb waiting for his date to show for the night. He sighed and wished that for once Free had agreed to go out with him. It would not have even had to have been a date. The large assassin just did not yet realize how the young blond felt about him. So in frustration Michel decided to go out with a friend whom he’d met at his favorite burger joint. So far their relationship remained casual. Merely some shared kisses and a few furtive gropes in the car after an outing.

It was Halloween and Michel was eager to enter the club and the costume party. He loved dressing up and impatiently looked up and down the dark street for any sigh of his friend. Also he felt a bit ridiculous outside all alone dressed as a swashbuckler. Michel adored the old pirate movies and had even taken up fencing. Chloe was a wonderful teacher even if their matches often degenerated into silly reenactments of their favorite scenes. The platinum diva of Weiss B was every bit the old movie fanatic too.

So really, the fact that Chloe was able to supply the outfit came as no surprise. Skintight black pants and white poet shirt set off his fair coloring. A wide leather belt held a fencing foil with a blunted tip. The shocker though was that Chloe actually owned a pair of thigh high, cuffed leather boots. The platinum blond only raised a finely sculpted brow over Michel’s questioning look when handed the boots. The Michel blushed bright red when Chloe added that Ken loved playing “prisoner” to Chloe’s pirate captain. Also that getting tied down and ravished made the brown haired assassin totally lose control. Chloe even whispered in the now beet red young man’s ear that Ken demanded he keep the boots on.

Now similar in build to Chloe, since his last growth spurt, the clothes fit him really well. Even though the boots were a bit loose some thick socks took care of the problem. Michel left his wildly curly blond hair in an artfully arranged frame for his face and gold hoops adorned the piercings in his ears. Still, despite his attire Michel barely looked his age of eighteen years.

Getting frustrated he looked once more up and down the street. Not seeing his friend he contemplated going inside alone. Michel also became aware of the admiring glances from a group of young women coming up the street. They resembled nothing less than a brightly plumaged flock of exotic birds in their “Can Can” outfits. If he’d felt any stirring at all in that direction he’d have taken them up on their offer to join them. As it was they regretfully moved on after Michel explained he was waiting for his date.

On the verge of giving up the phone tucked into the top of his boot emitted a familiar ring tone. Michel grabbed the cell and flipped it open.

“John where the hell are you?” He asked impatiently.

Michel listened for a moment and his expression of frustration turned into one of concern.  
“I’m sorry to hear your sister has appendicitis. Do you want me to wait at the hospital with you?” Michel listened for a moment. “Are you sure? What am I going to do? I guess I’ll head home. No? But I don’t want to go in alone.” He sighed. “All right I’ll go. But only because you want me too. I’ll miss you too. Catch ya later then. Bye.”

Michel sighed again and vowed to have a good time despite being suddenly dateless.

After a short wait he was admitted to the club and entered the dark interior. It was decorated for the holiday in grand style. The club sported a Goth theme and was a literal explosion of blacks, reds and grays. Gaudily and excessively draped in paper streamers, bat cut outs, and fake spider webs. A large coffin stood upright in one corner with a bright red satin lining. Costumed couples were posing in front of the monstrosity to get their picture taken. Red and black votive candles burned on every table and red themed drinks were the beverage of choice.

The employees looked like the Hollywood equivalent of vampires complete with capes and cleverly done fangs. The female waitresses also sported long black hair and tight red dresses. The music that pounded throughout the club had a dark tone and the band all dressed the part. It was some Goth Vamp band that Michel vaguely remembered his absent date favored.

Feeling a little awkward the blond made his way to the bar and ordered one of the specialty cocktails for the night. He was carded and then handed a glass filled with what appeared to be strands of white and red suspended in clear liquid. Even though the name of the drink, bloody brain shooter, was off-putting Michel found the concoction to be pleasingly sweet with a vodka bite.

After another drink the blond was feeling pleasantly buzzed. Michel threaded his way onto the crowded dance floor. There were so many gyrating bodies packed into the normally large space that it didn’t matter if he had a partner or not. The fencing foil proved to be a hindrance so after the first song ended Michel left it behind a corner table. He was not concerned about its loss. It was just a prop he’d purchased for a few pounds at a local car boot sale.

Dancing though, no matter how fun initially soon grew boring. He missed his friend John and truthfully would have rather spent the time with Free. Even if Michel could not even picture the tall assassin in such a place. Much less wearing a costume.

It wasn’t that no one paid attention to him. Quite the contrary. Michel had plenty of offers. Some just for a dance partner and others more shocking. After being groped one too many times the teen stalked off the dance floor and back to the bar. Unaware that he was capturing the attention of another bar patron.

Kei looked around the crowded room and sighed. He watched as his progeny and lover returned from a shadowy part of the loudly packed club. Sho delicately wiped his lips with one thumb and licked away the small red droplet. The younger vampire sidled up close to his sire and took a sip from his glass of red wine.

“Really Sho why do you insist on dragging me to these places? They make a mockery of what we are. Plus tonight of all nights. I swear if that waitress in the Elvira wig touches me again I’m going to bite her and not nicely.” Kei rolled his eyes as the woman in question licked her red coated lips. Leaving a bright smear on her false fangs.

“Now, now Kei. Don’t be such a spoilsport. You know this is the one night we get to be ourselves. Even in front of all these posers. Plus I admit to being impressed that you even know who Elvira is. Look at all of them…meals ripe for the plucking.” Sho leaned back against his sire between his opened legs. He absently stroked one warm, black leather clad thigh.

Kei wound his arms around his Childe’s bare abdomen and pulled him tight against his crotch. Sho smelled of blood and sex. A totally beguiling aroma that had his fangs fully descended. He nuzzled his Childe’s neck and bit lightly. Taking the smallest of sips as Sho leaned further back into his embrace. Kei lifted his lips after a moment and whispered in Sho’s ear.

“Are you almost finished here? I’m hungry and not for any of these cretins. I would taste you fully in the privacy of our hotel suite. Plus you Imp, you know full well I’ve heard of Elvira. I had to suffer through that completely awful B horror movie marathon you insisted I watch.” Kei’s fingers played just beneath the waistband of Sho’s tight black jeans nearly making his eyes cross at the sensation.

“Just one more Kei. I’m still hungry. I promise I’ll be right back.” Sho turned in his sire’s arms and left a smacking kiss on his lips. Then he was back out on the dance floor.

Kei laughed and shook his head. “Little glutton. Hurry back so we can leave.”

The older vampire picked up his glass and took a sip. The wine was actually not too bad. Of course it was the reserve, private stock the club owner horded away for himself. A little influence on Kei’s part and the bartender was happily pouring him the good stuff. He frowned in irritation as his arm was jostled nearly causing him to spill wine down the front of his silver silk shirt. Kei looked up as a young man stammered out an apology.

“Oh I’m so sorry I bumped your arm. It’s just so crowded in here and I got shoved.”

The elder vampire found himself staring at an angelic face surrounded by a halo of golden curls. The youth was dressed as a pirate and blushed prettily at Kei’s penetrating gaze. Then a completely overwhelming aroma filled his senses. One of pure untried innocence. Despite himself Kei leaned closer.

Michel’s eyes widened to find himself under intense scrutiny by such a handsome man. His instincts told him to run but he found himself trapped in the golden brown depths of the man’s eyes.

The wisps of fear that permeated the youth’s scent only added spice to the elder vampire’s growing hunger. Wide sky blue eyes locked onto his and he knew that the young man was his.

“Come closer child.” Kei whispered.

The warm rich voice echoed in Michel’s head despite the loudness of the club. Unable to help himself he stepped into the older man’s arms.

“Tell me your name.” Kei urged as he pulled the young man fully into his embrace. He could not resist brushing his cheek against the soft curls and nuzzling the warm neck presented so enticingly.

“M…Michel. Who…Who are you?” He didn’t know why but he was drawn to the man and was practically sitting in his lap.

“My name is Kei. Tell me how it is you remain untouched?” He felt the young man shudder in his arms as he licked the salt sweet skin of his neck.

“I…I…he doesn’t want me.” Michel answered despondently and slumped against the vampire seeking comfort.

“Then the “he” you speak of is a fool. Come…I’ll take care of you. Would you like that? I can cherish you if but for a little while.” Kei slid his hands over his slightly muscular chest. The billowy shirt offered complete access to the peach silk skin of the young man.

“Yes please.” Michel moaned. His thoughts and senses filled with the creature running his hands over his body.

Kei flowed to his feet and pulled the young man by the hand through the crowd. He stopped before a closed door. Listening for a moment before going inside. The office was empty and it suited his purposes just fine. Kei closed the door and sank onto the leather couch pulling Michel into his lap.

Michel shook his head and looked around confused. Panic crept in and he tried to pull away.

“Look at me child.”

Unable to disobey Michel turned to Kei. Their eyes locked and Kei soothed away the fear.

“I won’t hurt you. I’ll make you feel really good. I promise. Then I’ll let you go.” Kei felt a moment’s hesitation before the young man once more relaxed in his grasp. He really was starved for affection. The loneliness pouring off the young man made his own heart ache. Whoever was denying this teen their love was an utter fool. Obviously the boy was saving himself fort he one he loved. Kei trembled with anticipation. Truly, virginal blood was the sweetest of all and it had been an age since he’d tasted it.

Michel surrendered himself to the embrace of the vampire. He was desperate for love and attention. Truly it felt good what the older man was doing. The hands that explored his body made him gasp. The lips that explored his neck made him tremble. He could have fought harder to get away but he was so damned tired of feeling neglected. Michel jerked in surprise as those slim elegant fingers delved into his pants. He whimpered as the vampire’s hand stroked his burgeoning erection.

Kei, ready for the young man’s reaction kept a firm grip on Michel as he squirmed in his lap. The vampire wanted the young man on the brink of release before he fed. It made the orgasm the youth was hurtling toward and the blood he was about to take all the sweeter.

“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!” Michel panted as he was driven slowly mad from the hand jerking him off and the sucking lips at his neck.

Kei raised his head slightly and looked amusedly at the young man in his arms. “No not God but I appreciate the compliment.”

The elder vampire paused above the pulsing vein in the youth’s neck. His fangs ached and his hunger peaked. His hand on Michel’s fully erect cock sped up as he dipped his head and sealed his lips onto soft skin.

Then he bit sharply.

Michel cried out as ecstasy flooded his system. Heat coursed through him as he arched his back. Every pull of Kei’s mouth on his neck caused an answering throbbing in his groin. He gripped the Vampire’s arm wrapped around his middle hard enough to bruise as his nails dug in.

Molten salty sweetness filled Kei’s mouth as he drank greedily. Pure ambrosia. Kei moaned as he took mouthful after mouthful. Guiltily he was glad for this treat but he also wanted to share it with his Childe. The young man bucked and groaned as Kei fed.

Michel was lost in a sea of pure lust. This was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Heat spread through his body and tension coiled like a spring until he was whimpering for relief.

Kei aware of the young man’s need for release varied his strokes as he lightly thumbed the slick head of Michel’s cock. One more long pull from his neck and the youth was panting as he came. He gently held the young man until his tremors subsided. Wetness coated Kei’s hand as he regretfully withdrew his fangs. He was achingly hard and horny as hell but his own release would wait. He would not sully this young man. Michel would leave as pristine as he’d arrived.

Kei studied the totally limp teen in his arms. Michel still gasped for air and trembled faintly. His vivid blue eyes were half closed and passion glazed. How tempting it would be to just take more. To drain this beguiling young man and bring him across. But he loved Sho and would have no competition for his affection. Sho loved him before he got turned. Sweet as this young man was Kei knew that lust and not true affection made him so pliant in his embrace.

But in his enthusiasm he’d taken a wee bit too much. The blond was barely conscious. Time to call the young man a cab and get him home. Kei pulled his hand from Michel’s softened member and absently licked his fingers. He savored the taste and removed every last drop. He was straightening Michel’s clothing when Sho strolled into the office. He positively glowed from his numerous feedings.

“I see you found a tender morsel for yourself despite your earlier complaints.” Sho remarked as he looked over the nearly asleep young man.

“I could not resist one such as him. Virgin and so very sweet. It had been a while since I tasted such a delicacy. Although I might have drank a little too deeply. The boy is quite out of it. We need to get him into a cab and home.” Sho wandered closer enticed by the scent of sex and blood.

Kei grabbed a handful of his Childe’s red silk shirt and pulled him down into a hungry kiss. Sho swirled his tongue around his sire’s in an effort to taste the remnants of his meal. Savory enticing flavors burst in his mouth making him delve deeper. Only a small moan from the man lying supine in Kei’s lap broke their ardent exploration.

Sho leaned slightly back and took a brief glance at the two neat puncture wounds in the boy’s neck. A thin blood trail sluggishly snaked downward. Without hesitation Sho’s agile tongue lapped at the spilled treat. He groaned in appreciation and laved the small wound. Until it too resembled nothing more than a vivid hickey.

Kei and Sho were both aroused and hungry for each other’s touch after that little performance.

“First we get Michel home and then we go back to the hotel. I intend to make you scream for me Sho. Over and over until you cannot stand any more. Then I will make you come one more time.” Kei growled at his Childe.

Not trusting a cab to get the youth home safely in his condition Kei decided to drive Michel home. They sat the teen in the front seat of Kei’s Mercedes between him and Sho.

Kei started the engine and lightly slapped the cheeks of his sleeping cherub.

“Michel, little one tell me where you live so I can take you home.” Kei’s low voice roused the youth enough for him to mumble an address.

“Man he is out of it. So just how much did you take?” Sho asked curiously as he nuzzled the blond’s neck.

“He is quite healthy. I admit to losing control a bit but he will be fine in a few days.” Kei admitted sheepishly.

The dark streets were near deserted so the drive took little time before they were pulling up to a flower shop. The building was dark except for a small light over a side alley door. Michel was more alert by this time and Kei took a moment to blur the youth’s memories of the encounter. Sho then helped the blond out of the car and rang the doorbell. He got back into the car and they sped off into the night.

Free, who was home alone, sat reading a book in the living room when the doorbell rang. Since Ken, Aya and Chloe were not due back until the next day it had to be Yuki of Michel. One of them had to have forgotten their key. He laid his book aside and went to the side door. He looked through the glass in the door and sure enough Michel leaned against the doorframe. He opened the door and Michel literally tumbled into his arms.

The tall assassin looked down in surprise at the young man. Michel was utterly limp in his grasp and had a somewhat vacant expression on his face. Alarmed Free slightly shook Michel. The blond blinked, looked up at Free and smiled lazily.

“Freeeeeee….Mmmmm…its nice here like this. Kiss me.” Michel tried to pull Free down to his level but the man would not bend. His bow shaped lips drew into a pout.

“Have you been drinking?” Free asked as he helped Michel inside. Then closed and locked the door.

“Hmmmm…I think so. Can’t remember. It’s warm in here.” Michel pulled impatiently at the neckline of his shirt until it gaped far apart. He turned his head aside and placed an absent kiss against Free’s forearm.

The assassin froze when he saw the large bruise adorning the young man’s neck. His eyes narrowed and anger flooded him. How dare someone touch his Michel!

“Who were you with tonight?” Free hissed as he dragged Michel up the stairs.

“Can’t remember….Free not so rough. Tired. Wanna sleep in your room tonight.” Michel mumbled as he all but collapsed.

Without a second thought Free scooped Michel into his arms and took the blond into his own room. He laid him on the bed and stripped Michel of his boots before covering him with a thick blanket.

“Damn the little idiot.” Going out to a party and doing god only knew what to get him in this condition. Still his breathing was steady as was his heartbeat under the assassin’s large hand. If Free’s hand lingered a bit longer than necessary on Michel’s chest then chalk it up to concern. Not a desire to touch the petite young man. Free reassured himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Free’s hand stroked through Michel’s soft curls and the young man sighed happily. God this was all so wrong! He should not be jealous, not feel urges that would shock his team mates. Urges he was not quite sure how to deal with. The amnesia that robbed Free of his past also stole his ability to cope with situations such as these. In a sense he too was a virgin. Unsure and scared of what to do and the consequences.

Free figured that distance was needed to help with this growing infatuation. To quell this inappropriate need he felt for the blond sleeping so peacefully in his bed. With a regretful sigh Free took one last lingering look at the angelic blond and left the room.

Softly closing the door behind him.


End file.
